


New Comer

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Nico's Pack [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Nico tries keeping the peace, Protective Percy, Werewolf Percy, not stated percico, pack alpha Hades, territorial Percy, werewolf Hades, werewolf Leo, werewolf Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Leo joins Nico's pack. Percy is overprotective with Nico.





	New Comer

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the original version I had for the Vandagelo werewolf AU, fleshed out a bit more and ending in Leo looking over the shoulder.  
> I have other ideas I'm probably going to do with this series at some point

 

Nico hated crowds and being stuck in elevator on the way up to his father’s office was torture. Percy was smirking knowingly at him as he leaned against the elevator wall. If it weren’t for the humans stuck in the elevator with them, Nico would punch him, but it was liable to end in a tussle between them, which would be awkward when the elevator door opened. That seemed to happen almost every time Nico came up.

                The humans got off a couple floors before Hades office. Nico kept his gaze on the doors not daring to look at Percy He was going to look Professional as the heir to the company. He was going to prove to his father that he could do it.

                “What do you think he’s calling us in for?” Percy interrupted Nico’s thoughts.

                “Me. What is he calling _me_ in for? You just didn’t want to leave me alone,” Nico shot back, shoulders tensed. _Don’t get dragged into this again._

                Percy snorted. “Yeah, cause Jason doesn’t want to leave the girls alone, even if Reyna can kick his ass.”

                Nico spun on him “So you’re saying Jason wanting to protect the pack is why I’m stuck with you?”

                Percy barred his teeth. “He should be trying to protect his alpha.”

                Nico turned away, feeling his face heat up and softly reminded him “Hades is the pack alpha.”

                “Hades doesn’t even visit us.”

                The elevator doors opened just as Nico was about to snap back. Hades stared at them before slowly raising his eyebrow at them in a silent comment at their composed position. The doors always seemed to open when Nico was at Percy’s throat or just at the moment when Percy was kneeling in acknowledgment of Nico’s prowess, which was way more awkward than just looking like children who couldn’t get along.

                Nico coolly nodded to his father like a responsible adult, ready to take on his duties as he stepped out of the elevator. Percy was right behind him, and Nico could see his hands shoved in his pockets like he didn’t care what impression he was making in the reflection of Hades mirror. For some reason his father thought it was a wonderful idea to have a mirror behind his desk to intimidate anyone coming in. Nico found it more of a distraction than anything.

                It was only when he glanced at the window that he noticed another man in there. He was burly with wiry dark hair and a crippled leg. A quick sample of the air, and Nico knew it was another werewolf trekking into their territory. He could practically feel Percy tense behind him, and he bit back his own snarl. This was Hades’s office; he had to know what his visitor was.

                He glanced at his father hoping for an answer to see a wiry boy twisting around in the visitor seat with an impish grin and a wave. Another werewolf. He didn’t need to glance in the mirror to know Percy was barring his teeth at the stranger. Sometimes it was hard to tell what Percy thought was more dangerous: someone who could physically hurt Nico or someone that Nico might take an interest in.

                Hades growled, and Nico briefly glanced behind him at Percy who seemed like he wasn’t going to back down. Everything in Nico tensed, like it was ready for a fight, though Nico really didn’t want to fight either of them. After a moment, Percy ducked his head in submission though his jaw and fists were still clenched, and he was practically glaring at the floor. It was nothing like the way he submitted to Nico where he seemed on the edge of laughing and at ease with the motion.

                “I suppose it was too much to expect you to come alone, or at the very least leave the disrespectful mutt in a cave,” Hades snarled, and Nico snapped himself away from the confused feeling Percy was invoking in him.

                The moment Nico fully processed what his father said his hackles rose, and he defensively snapped, “He doesn’t like me being alone. Could get attacked in a corner alley by intruders after all.” He looked pointedly at the strange man in the room with them.

                Hades lips tightened into a tight line, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, the stranger stepped in; “It’s fine, Hades. Really. It’ll give my boy a chance to meet your pack and get to be a part of it.”

                “You throwing a new comer at me, and you didn’t give me any warning?” Nico snapped at his father, feeling Percy at his elbow, ready to fight at his order. A thrill ran up Nico’s spine at the realization even thought he really didn’t want it to.

                Hades eyes sparked, and his hands pressed against the desk. There was a palatable tension in the air, an acknowledgement that Nico had in some ways challenged Hades. He ducked his head and grabbed Percy’s hand, pulling it behind his back. No matter what Percy said, this wasn’t his pack.

                “Hephaestus is an old outcast member of the high pack. He wants his son to have a better life, and you’re going to take little Leo Valdez and teach him,” Hades bit out, and Nico nodded, glancing at the curly haired boy. His eyes were shining with admiration.

                Nico smirked at him. “Of course father. I apologize for questioning your decision. I’ll take him to the others right away.” He held his hand out to the new werewolf, and he heard a little growl slip out of Percy and promptly elbowed Percy in the gut.

                Leo hesitantly stood up and took Nico’s hand. He had to squeeze Percy’s hand to keep him from lunging at Leo. Then he promptly escorted the two boys to the elevator. Hades didn’t stop him, and Nico didn’t turn around until the elevator doors closed.

                “I hate your father,” Percy growled after a moment, eyes locked on the new werewolf. Nico gave him a hard look.

                “He’s actually one of the nicer alphas,” Leo piped up, practically pressed against Nico’s side.

                Percy growled and actually lunged at the smaller werewolf until Nico stepped in his way and he checked himself.

                “Enough! He’s part of the pack now, and you need to stop acting like a territorially jackass and accept that.”

                Percy ducked his head, turning away from Nico, but there was none of those signs of pent up aggression or hatred that were evident when he did the same thing with Hades, so Nico let it be and turned to the new werewolf. Leo was watching them with a serious look, but when he noticed Nico’s gaze on him, he grinned. It made him look like a Santa’s elf stuck in the corner for misbehaving.


End file.
